Suspension links are a primary component of a vehicle suspension. For example, they can hold the axle of the vehicle in the proper position and prevent the axle housing from spinning when torque is applied to the axle. The connection of the suspension link to the vehicle frame and axle can help provide a proper “feel” in the ride of the vehicle, as the connection affects what motion is felt by the vehicle passengers. In addition, the correct operation, mounting geometry and end connection of the suspension link improves the performance of the vehicle over differing terrains and speeds.
However, there are a number of drawbacks in current joints which connect the suspension link to the vehicle frame. In particular, the orientation and position of the axle relative to the frame can be changing while the vehicle is being driven. While the changes may be minimal, the movement may, over time, cause wear within the joint. Wear in the joints can cause vehicle performance degradation, noisy or squeaky joints, vehicle vibration, a poor ride quality and steering challenges
In addition, debris can enter the joint over time. This debris acts as an abrasive agent within the joint. I.e., over time, the movement of the debris relative to the parts of the joint increases the rate at which wear occurs within the joint. This leads to the inclusion of more debris and to more space in which debris can be trapped, further increasing the wear rate of the joint.
This wear can be removed by flexibly fusing the articulating parts of the joint to one another. Flexibly fusing the articulating components stops movement of the parts relative to one another and can help prevent debris from entering the joint. However, doing so results in an excessive amount of stress on the flexible materials associated with the fusing and reduces the amount of rotation that can be absorbed by the joint. I.e., it becomes more likely that changes in the orientation or position of the suspension link relative to the frame will break down and/or damage the elastomeric properties of the flexible portions of the joint, likely resulting in joint failure.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a joint which can resist wear at the appropriate locations. In addition, there is a need in the art for a joint which can resist the accumulation of debris and articulating wear. Further, there is a need in the art for a joint which can allow normal changes in position and orientation of the suspension link relative to the frame without damage to elastomeric properties of the flexible components.